un siglo sin ti
by Diamond Anthony Amuto
Summary: una historia donde frida desidira, un villano los quieres separar, que hara manny para recuperar a su frida, leean fxm?
1. como empezo todo

este es mi primer fic, espero este bien, el tigre le pertenece a sandra equihua y jorge guitierrez espero lo disfruten^^

Reportera: Empezamos en la cuidad donde nuestro famoso cantante manny rivera, nos mostrara su nueva y nunca antes oída canción

Toda la gente estaba esperando a que manny alias el tigre saliera a cantar, el chico se encontraba en su camerino, pero no del todo feliz como todo cantante esta, al estrenar una nueva cancion, ni emocionado, ni nervios…mas bien parecía triste, deprimido, solo

Tal vez para los de su banda le parecía genial tocar para millones de personas, pero para el no, ya que su amada no estaba con el en ese momento, y por eso decidió recuperarla, tal vez después de ser novios por 8 años creía que estarían juntos

Pero no fue asi ya que el fue el que se causo tanto dolor, una simple discusión estropeo 8 años de relación, de ahí no supo mas de ella, pero aun asi no se daría un paso atrás, espero ese momento, para poder recuperarla, y tal vez con esa cancion ella sepa que estaba arrepentido, y daría lo que sea para recuperarla

Matt: manny es hora de tocar, estas listo viejo para recuperarla-entrando al camerino del moreno

Manny: jamás habia estado tan listo matt-con un tono de voz seguro

Matt: andando-salio detrás de su amigo

En alguna parte de la cuidad milagro-hospital.

Susan: Frida estas bien-le pregunto a su amiga luego de salir de la sala de parto

Frida: bien¡¡ trata de meter un melon en un agujero del tamaño de un limón-con algo de enojo en su voz

Susan: lo siento pregunta estantar, y como esta el pequeño-pregunto ansiosa

Frida: no lo se, espero este bien-algo feliz

Susan: tranquilo si es tu hijo y el de manny seguro que será un hermoso hijo-se tapo la boca acababa de regarla

Frida. Si-un tanto deprimida por la mención de su ex-novio

Susan: amm…Frida creo que deberías decirle a manny…-empezó su amiga pero al interrumpió

Frida: no-fue su única respuesta

Susan: pero Frida no puedes ocultárselo… es tu hijo y el de el también…tal vez si hablaras con el-tratando de que entrara en razón

Frida: no…el fue sincero en sus palabras…no me quiere cerca-triste

Susan: pero Frida…estaba peleando contra sartana…al verte en peligro…tal vez se confundió y no quería decírtelo a ti-insistiendo

Frida: no el fue claro, no me quería cerca-con irritación en su voz

Susan:-suspirando-muy bien no dire nada mas-en ese momento entra la enfermera con un pequeño paquete, y el doctor con un bulto en mantas

Doctor: aquí tiene a su hijo, tiene buena salud-dejando el bebe en brazos de Frida

Frida: gracias doctor-lo toma y mira con cariño al pequeño

Doctor: bien y si su amiga me acompañara, para que firme unos papeles, usted se podrá ir

Frida: gracias-clavando su mirada de nuevo en su pequeño

Enfermera: disculpe, pero alguien me dijo que le diera esto-le da el paquete

Frida: quien lo envía-recibiéndolo

Enfermera: no lo se, me dijo que por ninguna circunstancia le digiera su nombre, hasta que abriera el paquete-se va de ahí

Susan: ¿quien podría ser?…bueno me cuentas luego debo firmar unos papeles, quieres que te traiga algo-en la puerta

Frida: no gracias estoy bien-sin quitar la mirada del paquete, tenia un olor que se le hacia familiar

Susan: muy bien, adiós pequeño-dirigiéndose una mirada al pequeño que ya habia despertado, y salio de ahi

Después de que su amiga haya salido con mucho cuidado abrió el paquete, y al abrirlo se sorprendió al ver un ramo de rosas amarillas, las tomo y las olfateo, las saco y las puso en un florero, también habia una nota, la tomo y empezó a leer

"**Frida lamento mucho lo que paso hace 1 año no era mi intención gritarte, creo que me deje llevar por la ira de que casi te perdería, no fue mi intención herirte, además del hecho que no recuerdo porque me enoje, asi que me gustaría mucho que prendieras la tele, ya que pasara mi concierto, y quiero que tu misma veas lo arrepentido que estoy, ya sabes que canal es, por favor prende la tele, significaría mucho para mi"**

**Con cariño manny**

Frida se quedo mirando la nota, no podía olvidar lo que le dijo manny

Flash………

_Sartana se encontraba peleando contra el tigre, Frida estaba observando la batalla, y quería ayudar a su novio, pero no podía, no tenia poderes místicos como el, pero aun asi debía tratar de ayudar_

_Sartana: no podrás detenerme-lanza un rayo desde su guitarra_

_Manny: quien lo esquiva sin problemas-ja sartana si quieres vencerme debes empezar a mejorar tu puntería_

_Sartana: no era a ti a quien quería atacar, niño_

_Manny volteo su mirada atrás de el, y vio como el rayo se dirigía hacia Frida, quien estaba paralizada por el miedo_

_Manny: FRIDA…FRIDA QUITATE-manny al ver que Frida no se podía mover, rápidamente corrió hacia ella y empujo para que el ni ella saliera lastimada, y sartana aprovechando salio de ahí, mientras manny ayudaba y miraba hacia donde sartana se habia ido_

_Frida: manny lo siento…estaba aterrorizada…no quise...de verdad_

_Manny: porque no te moviste…ahora tardare días en encontrarla-se manera fría y dura_

_No sabia porque se sentía asi, solo que en el fondo sabia que lo que le decia a Frida, no era exactamente eso, por alguna razón sintió como si alguien lo utilizara, y sacara esas palabras solas de su boca_

_Frida: manny…yo lo siento…no quería_

_Manny: PORQUE NO RAYOS SALES DE MI VIDA…NO TE NESECITO SOLO ERES UN ESTORBO-manny al ver sus palabras salio de lo que lo estaba obligando a decirlo y miro a Frida que vio como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas_

_Manny: Frida yo…de verdad…no quise-tratando de limpiar las lagrimas, pero Frida se aparto de el_

_Frida: no entiendo perfectamente Manuel….te dejo solo-sale de ahí corriendo sin dejar que manny pudiera responder_

_Manny: lo siento mucho Frida-bajando la mirada, quería correr detrás de ella, pero sus pies le digieron que el buscara la razón el porque gritarle a asi_

Fin del flash…………

Y como cumplió se alejo de el, aunque manny seguía insistiendo, pero ella lo esquivaba muy fácil, manny siguió intentando, pero como vida de cantante le era muy difícil poder hablar con Frida, ya que por el echo de que ella no quería verlo, y su padre no dejaba que se acercara a ella, miro al pequeño que lo miraba con una sonrisa, se parecía tanto a el

Suspiro y tal vez no seria malo cumplir lo que le pidió, además solo quiso que viera su nueva cancion, aunque eso de "_y quiero que tu misma veas lo arrepentido que estoy_" es lo que no le habia entendido, como podía tener una cancion lo que expresara sin que nadie supiera su sufrimiento

Con un suspiro agarro el control y prendió la tele

Reportera: noticias de la cuidad milagro con su reportera, aquí tenemos a manny rivera, con su banda, que han ideado una nueva cancion y que dices manny, como es que te inspiraste para la cancion, y si va dedicada para alguien en especial

Manny: de hecho si, quiero decir que me inspire en mi sentido del humor, según me siento ahora, y si le dedico a alguien en especial, y que espero me esta viendo, ya que esa cancion se la dedico a la dueña de mi corazón FRIDA SUAREZ-empieza la cancion

Mil y un historias me he inventado para estar aquí  
aquí a tu lado, y no te das cuenta que  
yo no encuentro ya que hacer  
se que piensas que no he sido sincero  
se que piensas que ya no tengo remedio  
pero quien me iba a decir  
que sin ti no se vivir  
Y ahora que no estas aquí  
me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces

Coro  
si te he fallado  
te pido perdón de la única forma que se  
abriendo las puertas de mi corazón  
para cuando decidas volver  
porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar  
el vació que dejaste en mi  
has cambiando mi vida  
me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer  
un día es un siglo sin ti

Mil y un historias me he inventado  
para demostrarte que he cambiado

Ya lo que paso, paso  
rescatemos lo que nos unió  
que todos aprendemos de nuestros errores  
solo yo te pido que ahora me perdones  
pero quien me iba decir  
que difícil es vivir

Frida sentía que las palabras que decia manny en esa cancion hacia que viera lo que el estaba sintiendo, que estaba arrepentido, por haberle gritado, unas cuentas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, demostrando lo feliz que estaba al saber que manny, su manny todavía la amaba

Y ahora que no estas aquí  
Me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces  
Si te e fallado  
te pido perdón de la única forma que se  
abriendo las puertas de mi corazón  
para cuando decidas volver

Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar  
el vació que dejaste en mi  
has cambiado mi vida  
me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer

Cuanta falta me haces

Si te he fallado  
te pido perdón de la única forma que se  
abriendo las puertas de mi corazón  
para cuando decidas volver  
porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar  
el vació que dejaste en mi  
has cambiado mi vida  
me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer  
un día es un siglo sin ti (bis)

Luego de que la cancion hubiera terminado, todo el mundo se puso a gritar de felicidad

Reportera: pero que hermosa cancion manny, y espero que tu, Frida Suárez

Te haya visto, ya que no se podría perder esta cancion, que va dedicada a ella-manny y su banda salen del escenario-y aquí la cancion de manny rivera, y si Frida Suárez nos esta bien, seria una completa loca si no fuera a decirle que lo ama, y que lo perdonaría, ahora en otras noticias de la cuidad milagro……..-Frida apaga la tele

Miro de nuevo al pequeño, hace más de un año que no veía a manny, y aunque hubiera terminado, le pidió ayuda a su amiga susan para cuidar el regalo que manny le dio en una noche cuando por accidente se paso de cerveza los dos, y terminaron acostándose, claro que manny no lo recuerda, porque Frida se habia ido antes de que el despertara

Y fue un año muy largo, ya que tuvo que mudarse a otro lugar ya que si manny se enteraba de su embarazo, tal vez no se lo tomaría bien, pensando que es de alguien mas, lo amaba todavía, pero aun asi la herida en su corazón seguía abierta

Pero estaba el dicho de _"una herida en el corazón, la cura, es el mismo que la hace"_

Tal vez si le daba una oportunidad a manny, pero que pasaba si la lastimaba de nuevo, "_de verdad crees que manny pueda lastimarte otra vez_" escucho en su mente, tal vez tenia razón manny se ha arriesgado por ella millones de veces, probándole que jamás permitiría que la lastimaran, ya estaba decidida, haría lo que tenia que hacer, se acerco a la ventana a ver el paisaje pero no vio que alguien justo debajo la veía traiga puesta una capucha y sus ojos eran rojos, tenia una sonrisa malvada, sea quien fuera ese encapuchado, tenia un plan que no resultaría nada bien…..

bien esto es todo espero este bien hize mi mayor esfuerzo, dejen comertarios o como se dice rewins adios


	2. el culpable de nuestro dolor

este el tigre le pertenece a sandra equihua y jorge guitierrez espero me digan que esta mal, y me explicen ya que no entendi el comentario de una chava

Manny después de haber cantado lo que sintió, se fue directo a su casa, con algo de dificultad por la nieve y la razón que ya habia oscurecido que habia en la cuidad milagro, incluso el volcán, dejaba de hacer erupción, al llegar a su casa, fue recibido alegremente por la cancion, Maria (que habia vuelto con Rodolfo) se encontraba feliz de que su hijo haya echo una cancion tan bonita

-mija tu cancion fue hermosa, estoy segura de que por esa cancion serás recordado-le dijo maria a su hijo

-gracias mama, ahora si me disculpan estoy algo cansado por el concierto, me iré acostar, nos veemos-sin decir otra palabra se metió en su cuarto

-sigue afectado por Frida verdad-una vez que manny se haya metido a su cuarto

-asi parece papi, esperemos que todo vuelva a la normalidad-mirando triste la puerta white pantera

-espero que regrese, no soporto ver a manny tan triste-preocupado por su hijo

Manny se metió a su cuarto, fue hacia la ventana, diciembre estaba presente se oía a los villancicos, con una sonrisa en su rostro, abrió la ventana, giro su edilla, se transformo en el famoso tigre, y salio hacia el parque, no habia gente, como no ya eran las 11 de las noches, exactamente hace un año en ese mismo parque se le habia confesado a su amada frida

Flash.............................

_Manny después de convencer a frida de que fuera al parque, por fin se habia decidido, le diría a frida lo que siente, ya habia tomado la decisión desde que frida le dio su primer beso, espero a frida en una banca del parque, estaba nervioso _

_La vio la persona mas hermosa y fantástica que haya conocido frida llegaba con sus habituales googles, falda y sus irresistibles ojos azules, cuando se sentó junto a mi, sentía que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho, se me cortaba la respiración al tenerla aquí a mi lado, y estoy mas sonrojado que nunca_

_-manny te encuentras bien-toma mi rostro, estoy como un tomate mis manos tiemblan al tenerla tan cerca de mí_

_- s...si-hace una pausa-frida…yo…este-no pude evitar sentirme nervioso estaba por decirle a mi mejor y única amiga que la amaba, como no estarlo_

_-tranquilo manny, puedes decirme lo que quieras, somos amigos no¡¡-eso fue un duro golpe tanto como para mi, pero note en sus ojos el mismo dolor que yo sentía al escuchar la palabras "somos amigos", pero yo quería algo mas que solo amigos_

_-frida yo ya no quiero ser tu amigo-al escuchar la palabra ya no quiero ser tu amigo, note que me miraba confundido, tome su mano con decisión-quiero ser algo mas que simple amigos_

_Note que sus mejillas se sonrojaba, yo sonreí con ternura, adoraba verla asi, en especial si yo soy el causante de su sonrojo, la tome de la cintura, y ante su cara de sorpresa, uno mis labios con los suyos, sin dejar que se separe de mi, después de unos minutos, siento como ella me acerca mas a ella, jalándome de la camisa, y profundizamos el beso, tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire, malditos pulmones, y justo en la mejor parte_

_Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos a los ojos, ella me sonrió una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera, y después asintió con la cabeza_

_-entonces quieres decir que……-no podía contener la emoción_

_-si asi es manny-y con una ultima mirada se besan de nuevo_

Fin del flash……..

Desde ese dia, todo cambio para manny, ya que aunque zoey trataba de separarlos, pero nunca lo lograba, tuvo a su amada frida, tardo 2 años en hacer que el papa de frida confiara en el, pero después de lo que paso en ese incidente, la habia vuelto a perder

Un año habia pasado desde que no veía a su amada frida, pero susan no le quería decir la razón, de porque se habia ido, siempre habia creído que era para no volver a verlo, pero susan le dijo que esa no era la razón, que esperara 1 año, para saber la razón, a frida la esperaría por siglos

Y habia sufrido mucho al no verla, pero aun asi espero ese año, y ahora estaban en navidad, la época donde el amor florece y la felicidad abunda, se sentó en una banca en la que siempre estaba con ella, dio un gran suspiro, miro el cielo, vio como la nieve caiga..Era tan hermoso, hasta sintió la presencia de alguien, pero no exactamente algo humano, era maléfico, conocía esta presencia

Bajo la mirada, y comenzó a ver a todas partes de donde provenía esta presencia, su 6 sentido que habia desarrollado durante 14 años de practicar sus poderes, habia mejorado, y encontrado nuevos poderes…cerro los ojos tratando de concentrarse, hasta que una voz lo interrumpió

-Manny-escucho la voz de frida

Abrió los ojos al instante, esa voz, ese aroma lo conocía perfectamente, volteo con algo de temor, al hacerlo, su mirada se volvió, de preocupado a feliz, frente a ella se encontraba nada menos que frida Suárez, al verla no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas resbalaran por su mejilla, después de 1 año de esperar, se encontraba con su querida frida (pero su felicidad no iba a durar…….)

-frida-aun sin creerlo-eres…tú-tomando el rostro de la chica

-si manny soy yo-todo el año que pasaba sin verlo habia echo que sus sentidos se volvieran locos

Manny la beso con pasión, frida acepto a su beso, y poniendo sus brazos detrás del cuello, mientras que el la tomaba de la cintura, duraron unos minutos, no por la falta de aire, manny empezó a sentir como la energía maligna, empezaba a crecer

-frida ¿porque te fuiste?, tengo que saberlo ¿Qué acaso no me amabas? ¿Tuvo con ver con que te grite?, lamento mucho eso frida, pero es que algo me obligo a decírtelo, yo no quería, ni siquiera tenía pensado decirte eso, de verdad yo….-frida le tapo la boca con su mano

-manny lo entiendo, yo también lo siento, yo te perdone, pero por alguna razón tus palabras seguían grabadas en mi mente, como un toca disco, no podía dejar de llorar, de verdad lo siento-su cara comenzó a llenarse de algunas lagrimas

-le seca las lagrimas- esta bien frida, hagamos de cuenta que jamás paso esa conversación-la abrazo-no vuelvas abandonarme

Frida correspondió al abrazo, y luego de unos segundos se separaron, frida tomo aire era ahora o nunca, le habia prometido a susan, que le diría a manny, después de la conversación que tuvo

Flash…

_Después de oír las hermosas palabras de manny, unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, no de tristeza si no de felicidad, entonces manny la amaba, pero ¿Por qué le digo algo tan malo?, que importaba eso, cuando sintió las palabras de manny, le llegaron al corazón, además aunque en el fondo estaba algo lastimada por lo que paso, aun amaba a manny, jamás lo habia negado, y mucho menos ocultarlo_

_Justo en ese momento entro susan sonriendo, tal parecía que ella también habia visto el concierto, se acerco a frida, mientras que ella le regalaba una sonrisa_

_-le dirás frida, por favor todos en el hospital no pueden contener la emoción de decirle a manny, "oye nosotros fuimos los que atendimos a tu novia, aa y felicidades por tu hijo", el preferiría escucharlo de ti_

_-secándose las lagrimas- pero no lo se susan, que pasa y si…no acepta que es su hijo…oh que ya no quiere verme_

_-frida manny estaría mas que feliz, al saber que le dieron un hijo, y mas va a estarlo si su madre eres tu, por favor frida dale una segunda oportunidad, seria bueno para ti, para el, y para Emiliano (refiriéndose a el bebe)_

_-dio un gran suspiro- bien lo haré, lo haré ahora mismo cuando salga, pero no se donde pudiera estar_

_-déjamelo a mi, le dire que te vea en el parque-con una gran sonrisa_

_-eres la mejor-abrazando a su amiga_

Fin del flash…

Al verlo ahí tan tranquilo, sintió ganas de correr a sus brazos, diciéndole "te amo manny rivera", pero se controlo a tiempo, tenia que tener auto control, bien era el momento

-manny…tengo-nerviosa-algo…algo importante que decirte-con algo de nerviosismo en su voz

-que sucede-eso le preocupaba el tono de voz de frida era distinto

-manny-hizo una pausa-yo…-pero fue interrumpida porque manny la empujo a un lado, justo cuando en ese momento un rayo de la nada, daba donde ellos estaban, manny enfurecido busco al responsable

El apareció frente a ellos, no podía creer que fuera el, hace mas de 7 años que no lo veía, frente a sus ojos estaba…… d`jando de los muertos…

Continuara…

bien aqui termina la segunda parte perdon por tardarme es que como era nueva tuve que esperarme hasta que un amigo me ayudo a subir la 2 parte, respecto a una pregunta de una amiga frida y manny tienen 24 años de edad de acuerdo


	3. al fin juntos, todo termino

este el tigre le pertenece a sandra equihua y jorge guitierrez espero me digan que esta mal

bien aqui termina la 3 parte perdon por tardarme es que como era nueva tuve que esperarme hasta que un amigo me ayudo a subirla

-DJANDO DE LOS MUERTOS-dijieron los dos al verlo de nuevo despues de 7 años

-asi es el tigre nos volvemos haber-djando tenia la misma ropa pero habia crecido

-7 años de no verte, y hasta ahora apareces, algo me dice que hiciste un plan pero creo que no funciono

-asi es-su voz sonaba mas que furioso-pense que al fin los separe, pero cual fue mi sorpresa con lo que me encuentro al verlos aqui juntos

-de que hablas-dijo frida abrazando a manny

-yo fui el que hizo que ustedes se pelearan

-tu , ENTONCES FUISTE TU QUIEN ME OBLIGO A QUE LE DIJIERA TODO ESO A FRIDA, PARA QUE EMPEZARAMOS ESTO-gritando a su enemigo

-si asi es, y tambien sabia que los habia separado y podria tener a frida solo para mi-mirada coqueta hacia frida

-ewww-cara de asco

-NO TOCARAS NI UN PELO DE MI FRIDA-poniendo a frida detras de si

-jajaja de verdad crees que puedes conmigo, todos estos 7 años he estado practicando-preparandose para atacar

-pues no eres el unico-girando su edillar-groar "El tigre"-atacando con sus garras

djando los esquivo facilmente y empezo a lanzar todos los rayos hacia manny, quien corriendo con agilidad termino esquivandolo todo, pero aun asi djando no dejo de atacar, que manny esquivaba, estaba tan furioso que no ponia atencion, manny aprovecho eso y lo ataco con sus puños, y lo mando a una pared ni muy lejos de donde estaban, pero aun asi el edificion le cayo encima

-manny te encuentras bien-se habia acercado a el en cuando vio que su enemigo estaba fuera de combate por al menos unos segundos

-si tranquila-mintiendo, uno de esos rayos le dio en las costillas, brazo y pierna, ademas esta muy cansado

-no me mientas, te lastimo

-frida estoy bien tranquila

-¡como quieres que me calme si...porque te ries

-es que...extrañaba esto-de manera coqueta y picara

-que extra-ñaste-algo sonrojada

-pues esto, de que tu y yo volvemos a ser un equipo, y amaba cuando gritabas mi nombre, y corrias a socorrerme

-MANNY DEJA DE TOMARTE ESTO COMO UN JUEGO-le grito al moreno

-frida relajate-tomandola por los hombros-no me tomo esto a la ligera ok, si lo hiciera no creeras que ahora estaria insultando a djando?

-buen punto

-ya terminaron de hablar, o quieren que les de una semana-djando habia salido se los escombros y estaba apoyandose con us guitarra, mirandolos con odio, (solo a manny claro)

-ya terminamos gracias, en que nos quedamos-agachandose como un felino asechando

-bien andando-tocando su guitarra y mandando a llamar a unos esuqletos bandidos, manny destruyo con fasilidad a todos, de nuevo djando toco la guitarra, y llamando el 2 de esqueletos bandido

-porque no peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, o tienes miedo

-no me subestimes El tigre

-MANNY!!!-grito frida

-FRIDA-djando habia aprovechado y distrajo para que unos bandido la capturaran, y ahora esta a su lado

-no crees que serias una hermosura como esqueleto muñeca-acariciando su mejilla, frida cerraba sus ojos tenia miedo

-No la toques-sus palabras ahora eran mas fuertes y duras

-como si te fuera hacer caso-la tomo de la barbilla, y quedando a centimetros, frida solo se le queda mirando asustada-bien ahora entiendes, tu iras conmigo, quieras oh no

-TE DIJE QUE NO LAS TOCARAS-djando lo volteo a ver y manny ardia en llamas verdes, el espiritu de el tigre lo estaba incovanco-ANTIGUO ESPIRITU DEL TIGRE YO TE INVOCO-se transforma en un tigre de llamas verdes

y se abalanza hacia los esqueletos, que quedan pulverisados, los 2 esqueletos que sostenian a frida la soltaron y ella salio corriendo, manny envistio a django y destruyo su guitarra, una nube de polvo cubrio la escena

manny poco a poco se comvirtio de nuevo en el mismo, callo de rodillas habia utilizado muchas energia para poder invocar el espiritu de el tigre, su vista se empezo a oscurecer-manny!!-escucho antes de caer insconsiente sobre la calle

Abrí los ojos con pereza una luz me molesta, les quería decir que la apagaran, pero ni un sonido salio de mi boca, todo mi cuerpo me pesaba, cuando aclare mi vista, me di cuenta de que andaba en el hospital, miro a su lado y ahí estaba su amada, dormía pacíficamente

Lo que tuvo en los brazos me dio curiosidad, que era, poco a poco la peliazul abre los ojos, y al verme despierto, corre abrazar

-manny que bueno que estas bien-las lagrimas salen de sus ojos y correspondo al abrazo, acariciando su cabello, un llanto nos interrumpe

-tranquilo, bebe tranquilo Emiliano-esperen eso era un bebe, un bebe, eso significaba que frida habia continuado su vida, mientras que el se moría por dentro por no haberla visto 1 año, como iba a pensar que ella se enamoraría de el, ahora debería estar casada, y con un niño, eso destrozo a manny por dentro

-manny te encuentras bien

-si-mentí-estoy bien-tratando de ocultar mi tristeza, pero ella lo noto

-manny espera no es lo que parece...(que cursi porque saco eso de las telenovelas¬¬)

-no entiendo, seguiste tu vida, y no te culpo, espero seas feliz-sentí sus labios sobre los míos, y no pude negarme a su beso, pero que hacia besándome si ahora si novio venia y nos viera asi, cuando nos separamos ella me miro dulcemente, mientras depositaba el bebe en mis manos

-pues seguiré mi vida contigo, ya que tu eres el padre manny-PADRE yo padre…no me lo creo, yo ya siendo padre, y frida era la madre, pues que bella madre

-pues déjame decirte, que será el bebe mas hermoso de todos, como una madre como tu, no lo dudo ni un segundo, la vuelvo a besar y ella me corresponde feliz

-eso explicaba porque te fuiste todo 1 año

-asi es-algo apenada-no sabia como ibas a reaccionar asi que no te lo dije

-porque?

-no lo se, pensé que no querías formar una familia conmigo, ya que ni siquiera… estábamos casados-se sonrojo al decir "casados"

-bueno pues eso se puede arreglar-saca una cajita de su pantalón (algo roto por la pelea). Lo abre y enseña un hermoso diamante azul-lamento no poder arrodillarme…frida Suárez aceptarías ser la señora rivera

-manny…Si acepto-le puse el anillo en el dedo índice, y otra vez uno mis labios con los suyos

_Todo este año, para mi fue un siglo, fue…un siglo sin_ ti

* * *

FINAL ALTERNATIVO

tuve que llevar a manny lo mas rapido que pude a al hospital, llegue a tiempo y lo atendieron, me quede esperando, susan me devolvio a emiliano, los padres de manny y los mios, estaban tambien, me fue dificil explicarle lo del bebe, pero lo entendieron, incluso me sorprendi que mi papa estuviera de acuerdo, y que esperaba que fuera feliz, luego de horas, a mi me parecieron meses, el doctor llego, y dijo que manny ya se encontraba bien, que despertaria dentro de poco, un poco mas aliviada, entre primero, queria ver a manny despertar, nadie se molesto, y estuvieron de acuerdo, con emiliano ya dormido, en mis brazos

me sente en la cama de manny y acaricie su rostro, era tan hermoso, era mi manny, una sonrisa adorno su rostro, imagine que estaba soñando bien, me levante y me quede en la silla a su lado, unas lagrimas salieron de mi rostro, estaba feliz de que haya vivido, pero tambien preocupada como va a responder manny al ver a un bebe, y que el es el padre

-manny lo siento mucho-hable con el sabiendo que estaba loca, el todavia no estaba despierto-se que todo esto es mi culpa, si no hubiera sido tan cobarde te lo hubiera dicho desde que comenzo todo esto, es que tenia miedo, pense que tu ya no me amabas, y no queria que tuvieras tanta presion, ahora cuidando de la cuidad milagro y cuidando de una esposa y un hijo, ja si que se esto es muy patetico, ya que yo te amo, siempre lo he echo, y jamas cambiara lo que siento por ti, cuando me entere tenia tanta felicidad, aunque este pequeño aun no conoce a su padre-acariciando el rostro de manny-por favor despierta, tengo tanto que decirte, como que ya eres padre, y que aunque esto es anormal mi papa acepto todo, que tu eras el padre, y que no hara nada para impedirlo, mientras yo sea feliz contigo, a el le es suficiente, tus padres ya conocieron a su nieto, jaja rodolfo estaba llorando, que no pude ni oir a los trailers pasar, bueno en pocas palabras manny te amo, siempre lo he echo, y seguire asi para toda la vida-dispuesta a irse cuando sintio alguien tomar su mano

-yo tambien te amo frida, y lo hare con todo mi ser, hasta el final-la abrazo mientras que ella soltaba lagrimas de felicidad

-manny ya estas bien?, escuchaste todo lo que te dije?, como te sientes?

-en orden, si estoy bien, si lo escuche todo, y si mejor ahora que se que me amas, y que tuve un hijo sin darme cuenta

-jajaja...-baja la mirada-manny perdona por no habertelo dicho, es que sentia miedo-empezado a llorar de nuevo

-tranquila lo entiendo, pero ya no importa, te amo y eso es lo que importa-tomandola del rostro dandole un profundo y hermoso beso

luego de 5 años

-mami, mami fui con mi abuelo haber como combatia, fue increible-tenia el pelo como frida solo que cafe, los ojos cafe bajito, y la misma ropa que manny, solo que sin mangas, con unos googles

-que bueno mijo-el niño se fue feliz a jugar

-como crece emiliano

-bueno...-una voz masculina llego por atras y la abrazo por la espalda-tiene tu misma alegria

-pero tu encanto para hacer que diga si a todo, lo que me pides-besando a su esposo

-corresponde al beso, mientras acariciaba la barriga de su esposo, hace 4 años le habia pedido matrimonio, y ahora eran felices con un hijo, y otro que apenas esta en la barriga, disfruto su dia con su amada esposo, y su hermoso hijo, no podria pedir a alguien mejor

hace 4 años fueron dificiles pero luego de un año, lo que me parecio siglo estoy contigo, con la mejor esposa que pude haber pedidio, un siglo con tigo..._un siglo sin ti_

que tal?, mejor una amiga me dio una ayudadita con lo del final alternativo, fue lo mejor que pude dar, espero lo disfruten, bye


End file.
